


X Werewolf Game

by encodespress



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Games, HyungWonho - Freeform, I'm sorry i forgot to tag changki, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but no real werewolf in it, gawttt i'm so gawwtdumb, i am sorry wonho, i don't even know what the hell i'm doing, i love monsta x, just changkyun with werewolf ears, killing game, or changkyun with cat ears, showhyuk - Freeform, the title is werewolf, there might be romance or just bromance, there might be some werewolf thingy, they might kill each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encodespress/pseuds/encodespress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsta X just finished their All In 'goodbye stage'. They thought they would have their break and then proceed to work on their next album. But they woke up in an unfamiliar room and forced to play a game called 'X WEREWOLF GAME'.</p><p>They might need to kill each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I don't know what I am doing but I really need to take this out of my head before I've gone crazy. It has been a long time since I wrote fanfics so please bear with the grammatical error and weird words that I used (English is not my native language ;A;)  
> This is supposed to be a oneshot kind of thing, but it turns out longer than I thought. So, I cut it into some chapters.  
> I hope you like it.

 

 

“Thank you for your hard work” the seven young men bowed to each person they met along the way to their waiting room. They were returned with bows, smiles and ‘good works’ from the staffs and people along the hallway.

They record videos and took pictures, a lot of pictures but just managed to post only two of them on twitter as the other pictures were ruined by Minhyuk moving too much.  He just had to pose in a very stupid way and moved a lot to degrade the value of those pictures as what Kihyun defined.

 

 

“It was only our last All In performance, it’s not the end of the world” Wonho playfully smack Changkyun’s shoulder “stop making that sad puppy face or I’m going to squeeze you”

It was nothing near to a sad puppy face but more to uneasy puppy face.

Changkyun was born with absolute poker face. So, it was acceptable for Wonho to misinterpret the expression plastered on his face. But he was still impressed as the older could detect the changes of his expression.

“I’m not sad, hyung. I just feel..” he paused, tried to find the right word to express what he felt at that moment “weird”

Wonho just gave him the _what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about_ face. Obviously he couldn’t digest what Changkyun meant.

The poor maknae had been having this weird feeling few moments after they went off the stage. He could feel something, some sort of uneasiness lingered around his body. He felt like lots of needles were poked on his back, his ears couldn’t stop twitching, his stomach was rumbling and the top of his head was itching. He was sure he was nothing near hungry and definitely didn’t feel pain or even sick. He just felt _weird_.

He did explain those feelings to Wonho and Jooheon, who suddenly popped up in the middle of the conversation but the older guys just brushed it off with “maybe you’re just hungry or tired” and “you’re just sad as this is our last performance”

Changkyun sighed _they didn’t understand_ but decided to accept their reasoning as it was pointless to argue with the two guys who were now listing various possible and impossible causes for that feeling.

“Yeah, maybe I’m just hungry or tired or sad”

 

 

They then moved to their next schedule of the day, a fan sign at Mok-dong. They only took 30 minutes to reach the fan sign venue with the behaving traffic. All the tiredness went away as soon as they saw the faces of their dear Monbebes, cheering for them and calling their names.

They signed the albums, talked to the fans, played around with various cute and weird stuffs given by the fans and posed for the diligent _photographers_.

Wonho just had the best idea to play _‘cham cham cham’_ with the white hypo plush toy and all Monbebes were screaming internally for witnessing that wonderful sight of the adorable brawny guy playing with a plush toy.

The fan signing went by beautifully with smiles and laughter filled the air. None of them knew what was coming for them.

The highlight of the day was the trio; Hyungwon, Kihyun and Minhyuk danced to Orange Caramel’s Catallena with big polka dots ribbons on their heads that just drove the Monbebes into another level of madness.

 

 

“Are you okay?” Kihyun asked the troubled guy next to him.

They were already in the van, on their way back to the dorm.

“Are you still feeling that thing?” Joohoen who was sitting in front of them butted in. Minhyuk joined in the group of _staring at the maknae losing his sanity_.

 

Changkyun couldn’t ignore the itchiness on his head anymore. He tried his best to stay calm at the fan sign for the sake of the fans. He didn’t want them to be worried about him. But the itchiness was sure driving him crazy and he didn’t know how to stop it. He kept on scratching his scalp but it was useless.

The itchiness was _in_ his head. To this point, he wasn’t even sure whether what he felt was itchiness or something else. But he was sure he wanted  it to just go away.

 

“The itchiness wouldn’t go away” the poor guy whimpered, fingers still abusing his own head. It was getting worse.

“Yah! You’re going to bleed your head” Kihyun grabbed Changkyun’s wrists, pulled them away from his poor head.

“Hyung, let me go. It’s itching” 

“No. You’re going to hurt your head” the older guy refused and without hesitant pinned the maknae hands down to his side.

“Hyung~ Please..” 

"No"

"Hyung, let me go!" the boy's voice was getting higher.

“No, you have to calm down” Kihyun was trying his best to keep Changkyun hands to stay down, he cursed the seat belt for restricted his movement.

 

Minhyuk and Jooheon could only watched from their seat, unable to do anything as they knew that was the best thing to do before the maknae hurt himself not because they were having some fun with that Changki moment.

 

“JUST FUCKING LET ME GO!” Changkyun was definitely losing his mind.

 

The maknae unexpected yell had awaken the soundly sleeping Hyungwon and caused Wonho, who was concentrating on taking Hyungwon sleeping picture to jump on his seat. Even Shownu who was sleeping while listening to the songs with his earbuds heard the yell and turned around with sleepy eyes.

Hyungwon silently cussed inside while switched his sitting position to look at whatever was happening at the back. Unintentionally brushed his knees with Wonho’s in the process as the older was doing the same thing.

 

“What’s going on?” Wonho managed to spill out after sessions of breathing (because of the shock).

“Changkyun is still having that thing he’s talking about” Jooheon answered, eyes still on the violently squirming boy.

 

Kihyun was already out of his seat seconds ago. With the help of Minhyuk to unbuckle his seat belt, Kihyun managed to jump on the boy. He was sitting on Changkyun’s lap with his legs interlocking the boy’s legs preventing them from kicking around while his hands were keeping the boy’s arms to his sides.

 

“What thing?” Hyungwon asked, still confused.

“Earlier, he said he had this weird feeling around his body. His head is itching, his ears are twitching...” he paused “Ahhh! I forgot the rest” Wonho turned to the front “Manager hyung, can’t we just take him to the hospital?”

 

Silence.

 

“Manager hyung! Are you listening t-”

“That’s not manager hyung” Shownu interrupted, it came out a little bit louder as if he was warning the members.

 

Wonho thought the leader was kidding and about to smack his shoulder but Shownu face was telling otherwise. He was backed to the door frame, terrified eyes shot to the supposed to be manager hyung. He was trying his best to keep his fear inside, he was the leader after all. He needed to appear strong.

 

“Who are you?” he questioned with the mustered up courage in him, tried to make it sounded as calm as possible.

 

The driving stranger just smirked. _An inhumanly freaky smirk._

Wonho who was finally able to grasp the fact shivered in his seat. He was about to scream when he felt a hand snaked to his shaking hand but the familiar warmness turned off his scream. Hyungwon was holding his hand. Assured him with a soft smile but shaking eyes. He knew the younger was trying to appear brave despite his fear.

Minhyuk and Jooheon attention were now shifted to the front, to be exact, to the supposed to be manager. Curiosity and fear filled their heads.

 

“Who are you?” Shownu asked again, sternly.

 

Silence.

 

Shownu wouldn’t take silence as an answer anymore. The fear was losing its control over him as he was filled with the thoughts of protecting the members.

“Stop the car”

 

Silence.

 

He definitely was ready to grab the steering wheel from the stranger.

 

“IT’S HURT! IT’S HURT! HYUNG MY HEAD IS HURTING! IT’S GOING TO EXPLODE! IT’S HURT!! HELP ME IT’S HURT!! ITS FUCKING HURT!! MOMMMM!!”

 

The last thing he heard was the maknae wailing in pain, Kihyun whimpered and the stranger whispered _sweet dream_ before he blacked out.

They all blacked out.

 

.

 

“Shownu..”

“Shownu.. hyung”

“Shownu hyung!”

 

The big guy jerked up from his slumber. His eyes were larger than ever.

He looked to his side, to the kneeling blonde guy who was about to cry. Wonho and Hyungwon were sitting on his other side, weakly smiled at him. Behind them was Jooheon, with only his back facing the leader. Changkyun was lying on the ground with his head on Jooheon’s lap. Kihyun was sitting on the other side of the lying maknae.

 

“Thank god you’re okay. I thought you’re dead” the small blondie bear-hugged him tightly, snuggling into his big built. Warm droplets were staining his shirt but he chose to ignore it and hold the silently sobbing Minhyuk in his arm.

“Where are we?” the leader finally conscious of their surroundings.

 

They were in a room, a very run-down one.

The wallpaper was ripped, exposing its cracked concrete wall. An old and ripped couch was still strongly standing against the wall while a poorly abused working desk were on the opposite wall with papers scattered everywhere on the floor.

He was amused the electricity was still running in this room although the lights were dimmed.

 

“I think we’re in an old office. I tried to open the door but it was locked and the window was blocked by something from outside” Wonho explained.

“Changkyun is sob.. still unconscious sob... Something sob.. weird is sob.. happening to him” Minhyuk managed to mutter in between his sobs.

 

 

Shownu eyes managed to get bigger than he thought he could when he saw what was on the boy’s head. A pair of ears was on his head, a pair of cat-like ears.

 

“Is that real?”

“Yeah. Try touching it” Jooheon suggested, he was the first one to experience it.

 

The big guy was reluctant at first but curiosity was taking over him. His hand was already on the black furred cat-like ears.

_It was fluffy and soft._

He tried to pull it off, squeezed it and examined every inch of the fascinating discovery. He even put his finger into the ear flap to be met with the weird sensation of the soft skin inside the ear.

 

“This is real” the leader awed expression was enough to cause the members to fall into fit of laughter.

 

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

The boys laughing session were interrupted with a continuous beeping sound echoed throughout the room. They searched around for the source of the sound.

 

“It’s the phone” Hyungwon took out a still beeping thin black device from one of the drawers “There’s a message. Should I read it?”

 

The other simultaneously shook their heads.

 

**> From: X **

**_Congratulations! You’re the lucky people who are chosen to play this fun X Werewolf Game. This is not your ordinary Werewolf Game but a more advanced and excited game that will make your heart stop beating and your head to explode._ ** **_J_ **

**_You can find the instructions card in the third drawer._ **

 

“What the hell is this?” the tall guy frowned to the black device in his hand.

“I found the card" Wonho who was already at the said drawer holding out a black card with ‘X WEREWOLF GAME’ written in the front side and some long words on the other side.

 

He went back to where the members were and dragged along the still confused Hyungwon with him. They all then gathered around to read the card.

****

 

> **X WEREWOLF GAME**
> 
> **Aim of the game**
> 
> **Main: To heal the infected villager and get out of the place.**
> 
> **Alternate: To get rid of the infected villager (if unable to find the antidotes) and get out of the place.**
> 
> **Fun facts**
> 
> **The place will be exploded in 3 hours.**
> 
> **The werewolf will kill you.**
> 
> **We love you.**
> 
> **Instructions**
> 
>   1. **You’re all villagers but two of you were infected with the werewolf virus.**
>   2. **You need to find the antidotes in order to save the infected villagers. If you’re unable to find the antidote, you will need to kill them or being killed by them. It’s your choice.**
>   3. **There are seven game kits with various usage scattered around the area. You must find all the kits. The kits will help you to find the antidotes.**
>   4. **Werewolves are not allowed to get out of the area. The exit door wouldn’t be opened if the werewolf is detected. Therefore, you need to heal them or kill them in order to get out of this place safely.**
>   5. **You’re given 3 hours to finish the game before the bombs exploded.**
> 

> 
> **Have fun! Good luck! Let’s the game begin!**

 

“What is this bullshit?” Jooheon asked as soon as he finished reading the card.

“Is this a prank? Secret camera?” Wonho answered with questions “Manager hyung! We know this is a prank! Just stop it already” he shouted out to the air.

 

Of course this was not a prank, at all.

 

Out of blue, a whirring sound echoed throughout the room which caused Wonho to jump with a squeak and Jooheon to scream out his lung.

It was just the sound of the door, unlocked and wide opened. Invited them to start the game.

Minhyuk was clutching his dear life to Shownu’s strong bicep. He was an ultimate fan of fun games but this was not the game he wanted to play if he needed to kill someone. He didn’t like this at all.

 

 “Guys. The time is ticking. Look at this” Hyungwon butted in.

 

There was a timer running on the phone’s screen. The timer mercilessly lessened the time causing them to start grasping the reality. They had less than 3 hours to finish this.

 

_This is real._

 

“Let’s find the kits”

“What about Changkyun?” Joohoen asked about the still unconscious boy.

 “Is Changkyun the werewolf?” Hyungwon had to ask this.

“I don’t know. But, for sure he has the cat ears… or wolf ears” Wonho stated the obvious.

“Just because he has that thing, doesn’t mean he is the werewolf!” Kihyun barked.

“Wowoww~ No need to get mad” Wonho raised up his hands up to his head.

“We’ll take him. We stay together, we get out of here together” Shownu gently lift up the unconscious boy and carry him on his back “Are you guys coming or not?” he was already at the door.

 

They had no choice but to follow the leader.


	2. Game 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've lots of clash idea when i tried to finish this OTL so it ended up taking a lot more time to finish chap 2..  
> And thank you so much for having an interest on this fanfics~ I love you all <3 Anddd i might finish this after 2-3 more chapters

 

As soon as they went out of the room, they were met with a large place full of dusty and rusty game equipment. It seemed like the kind of indoor theme park, but in smaller scale. There was roller coaster track circling above their head, some arcade machines not far away from them, a huge clock tower that centered the place and some bowling aisles can been seen behind the clock tower.

Some of the game machines were still (unexpectedly) working and illuminating the surrounding together with the flickering ceiling lights. It looked like a haunted place but a fun haunted place, at least that’s what Shownu thought.

 

“I think this is the entrance or exit” Wonho claimed. He were 100% sure they were at the main entrance as there was a huge mercilessly blocked and barricaded entrance right beside the room they were in before. Plus, there was a huge ‘WELCOME / COME AGAIN’ on top of it.

He just felt like mentioning it, _to break the silence_.

 

“Happy Family Entertainment Center” Hyungwon recite the words written on the huge signboard proudly hanged above the tower clock “What a nice place to die”

“We’re not going to die here” Jooheon argued.

“Are you sure? We don’t even know who are the werewolves. It might be you”

“I can say the same to you”

“Guys! Cut the crap. We’ve no time to argue. We have to find the game kits” Kihyun interjected.

“How do we find the game kit? We don’t even know what it looks like” Wonho asked, it came out a little bit whiny.

“Let’s just search around here for anything that might looks like a kit. A box, a bag, a sign or anything” Shownu suggested.

“I think it’s a bag” the others looked at Jooheon with wonder “there” he was pointing at a black backpack with ‘X WEREWOLF GAME’ written on it not far away from where they were standing “behind you Wonho hyung”

 

The said blonde turned to his back and saw the said object proudly lying on the counter. He took it and brought it to the group. The five young men were then crouching around the said game kid. Nobody was willing to check whatever in that backpack and Hyungwon was losing his patience.

 

“We’re running out of time. Let’s just open this” the tall guy was ready to pull the zipper.

Wonho grabbed Hyungwon’s hand “Are you sure about this? What if there’s bomb?”

“There’s no such thing. Believe me”

 

The members, nodding their heads, placing all of their believe and hope on the younger. Wonho did let go off his hand and prayed for it to not explode.

Without hesitation, Hyungwon unzipped the backpack and they were met with obviously non-explosive items but an axe, a lighter and a card with something written on it.

Jooheon took the card.

 

 

 

> **X Werewolf Game Kit**
> 
> **Code: Villager**
> 
> **The doctor will help us.**

“The doctor will help us? What is that supposed to mean?”

Hyungwon shrugged his shoulder “At least they’re giving us something to kill the werewolf”

“Hyungwon, stop it” Shownu really had enough with this _killing the werewolf_ shit “we’re not killing anyone no matter what happen. We’ll find the antidote”

“Sorry, just kidding. What do we do now?”

“How much time do we have?”

All eyes were directed to Hyungwon “What?”

“The phone. You got the phone with you, right?” Wonho explained.

“Ahhh right” he took out the device from his pocket “two hours forty minutes and getting lesser. And oh it just went down to thirty nine minutes”

“We better split up. We don’t have much time to search around this place together” Kihyun suggested.

“But how do we contact each other? We only have this useless phone _that only act as timer_ with us” Hyungwon really had to hit them with the harsh fact.

“Where’s Minhyuk hyung?” Jooheon was the first one to notice the always shining blonde head was not around.

“He’s behind me, taking care of the maknae” Shownu turned around to meet no one, not a single blonde head was behind him. His heart dropped “Minhyuk? MINHYUK!” the big guy stood up, searched behind the counter, in the office but the blonde and the maknae weren’t there. He was definitely ready to ditch the others to find his Minhyuk.

“Wait!” Jooheon grabbed the big guy’s arm “Shownu hyung, please calm down”

“I’ve to find him. He is in danger. CHANGKYUN MIGHT KILL HIM” the last sentences came out with a yell.

“SHOWNU HYUNG!” the King of Kkuku-kkaka cupped the big guy face with his hands “Calm down. Changkyun is not going to kill him or anyone. We’re going to find Minhyuk and Changkyun. TOGETHER. So calm down”

“How?”

“We plan our _journey_ using the map” Kihyun spotted the pamphlets on the counter top when the fuss was happening and he was lucky the map was included in the piece of paper “and I’m pretty much sure we’ll find all the game kits and the antidote. And we’ll find Minhyuk hyung and Changkyun too”

 

.

 

Minhyuk had been feeling uneasy since they were out of the room. He first reasoned it with _being scared because of the killing game_ but he knew his body pretty much. This was something else. He started to feel what Changkyun had felt in the van. _The itchiness_ with all sort of uneasiness was swallowing his body.

_Is he going to turn into a werewolf?_

He wanted to tell Shownu. He needed help.

 

_“At least they’re giving us something to kill the werewolf”_

 

Hyungwon words trapped him in despair. _I can’t. They would kill me._

 _I must protect Changkyun, I must protect us,_ he thought. He quietly lifted the unconscious boy up to his back and made his run. He wasn’t sure where he was going but he knew he had to get away. _They_ had to get away.

He ran and ran and ran until his heart signaled him he needed to stop. He might die running with the quiet heavy Changkyun (due to the gravity) on his back. He was standing in front of metal railings that surrounding a rustic Viking Ship up above the ground, a bit smaller than the one they rode at Wolmido beach long time ago.

 

“Maybe they wouldn’t find us up there” he muttered to no one.

 

He passed the metal railings with flying colors (he just opened and closed it back) but he was out of idea how to get to the Viking Ship above his head. To make it even worse, the itchiness on the top of his head had been replaced with freaking painful headache. It felt like he had been stabbed with a lot of needles from _inside_ his head.

 

 _No! Minhyuk! You need to protect your kind. Just ignore the pain. You need to get up there,_ something in him motivated him.

 _How?_ He desperately whined.

_Use your claws to climb up there._

_My claws? How?? I don’t have claws._

_Use your werewolf instinct. Call for the claws. Close your eyes and call for them._

He did what he was told. He closed his eyes and _called_ for the claws. _Claws, please I need you. I need your help._

And he did. He was met with long sharp nails-claws on his fingers.

_I’m a werewolf._

_Yes. You are._

_Changkyun is a werewolf too?_

_That’s up to him to decide it._

 

He lifted up the unconscious boy- no _his unconscious cub_ with cautious up to his shoulder (in order not to hurt him with his claws), tied up the boy to his body using his jacket and climbed up the large metal rod structure that hold the Viking ride.

 

.

 

They agreed to start the journey starting from the game arcade area as Kihyun had figured out the place was built with circular ground plan with the tower clock as the center. They just had to go around the tower with the bowling aisle as the last stop and they would be back to the entrance again to finish the game and get the hell out of this place.

The five desperate guys decided to scattered around the ‘arcade game area’ and tried to find the kits, they’re dared to do so mostly because that area was large enough for them to hear each other if anything ever happened. _If the werewolves attacked one of them._

 

“Don’t you think this place is a bit scary?” the shorter brawny guy whispered, his hand was desperately clutching to the taller thin guy’s arm.

“I don’t think so. Why? Are you scared?”

“No. I’m not. It just that I don’t fancy this kind of place”

 

The tall guy just chuckled.

 

“Don’t you dare to laugh at me Hyungwon” he shot a glare to the said guy, unfortunately, it turned out cuter than he thought.

“You’re so cute”

 

Wonho refused to accept that as a compliment and averted his eyes to his left where he wouldn’t meet the tall guy’s grinning face. He was lucky the place wasn’t bright enough to highlight his heating red face.

There, on the floor, in between the ‘street fighter’ game machine, he spotted the black backpack with _X Werewolf Game_ written on it.

“I found the backpack!” he pointed to where the said object was lying.

 

 

Kihyun were more than glad when they FINALLY started the search for the game kits. The tiny guy was pretty much annoyed with whatever happening right now, annoyed with whoever putting them in this place.

His body was aching and he just wanted to get out of this place. He just wanted to clear his make-up, take a refreshing shower, change into his favorite fluffy pajama and watch his favorite show before he went to sleep. He even promised to watch it with the maknae since he found the younger guy was watching the same show two days ago.

 _Changkyun.._ he sighed. He prayed for the maknae safety and also for Minhyuk safety.

 

“Hyung. I found it!” Jooheon high-pitched voice snapped him out of his train of thoughts.

“Where?”

“Here” the younger guy dragged him to a crane game machine.

“You gotta be kidding me. How do we get that thing out of there?” the said black backpack was majestically inside the transparent box, surrounded by the dusty tiny plush toys “this thing is not even working” he violently move around the joysticks and smacked the buttons out of frustration.

 

While Kihyun was busy blabbering and abusing the dead machine, Jooheon was busy trying to poke his head into the obviously smaller-than-his-head hatch box (the box where you collect your dropped gift).

 

“Move. I’m going to break this thing” Shownu popped out of nowhere.

“How ar-” Kihyun stopped what he was about to say as soon he saw what was in Shownu’s hand and obediently move aside, dragging away the younger together with him.

Shownu inhumanly knocked the transparent box with a metal stool that he found not far away from their place. The force managed to crack up the transparent material. After three more fierce strikes, he managed to break the box.

That was the first time they had seen their leader murderous eyes.

 

The sound of the shattered glass did alarm the others but Kihyun shout of _we’re fine, we’re just getting the kit_ able to ease them.

 

“Guys! We better move on if we’re done here” Hyungwon shouted out after some precious minutes had passed by, he was the time keeper and he knew very well they were running out of time.

“How many do you find?” Kihyun appeared in between the arcade machine, startled Wonho in the process.

“We’ve gone through the first and second rows, but only found one” Hyungwon answered “How about you on the third and fourth rows?”

“We found one too” Jooheon joined in with Shownu “Shownu hyung even break the claw machine to get it” the boy sounded so proud of his strong _appa_.

“Great, we’ve got three already. Let’s move on to the next area” Hyungwon dragged along the hanging-dearly-to-his-thin-arm Wonho to their next stop.

 

The three members followed the _newly wed_ couple from the back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like it~ don't forget to leave comments and kudos (if you want~)


	3. Game 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun is back, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update ;A; and I'm gonna be freaking busy next time too but I'll try to update the next chapter in a week~ Anddd i've decided to end this on the 5th chapter. thank you so much for having interest on this weird pleasure of mine :3 i love you all

 

“Let’s gather all the kits that we’ve found up until now” Kihyun had suggested them to have 10 minutes break after non-stop walking and searching around for almost an hour. They had found an open café right before the rides area and decided to have their rest there, gathered around the table.

 

“The first kit contained an axe, a lighter and a card with _‘Code: Villager’_ and _‘The doctor will help_ us’ as the clue” Wonho took out all the contents of the first backpack.

“The second one contained a pocket knife and I don’t know what this thing is. A red round glass thing?”

“It’s a round bottom flask” Kihyun corrected “this thing can be found in the science lab”

The tall guy just oh-ed ”Excuse my dumbness, I’m a literature student. And this one has-” he flipped over the card.

 

> **X Werewolf Game Kit**
> 
> **Code: Seer**
> 
> **Listen to the doctor**

The tall guy frowned at the mentioned of the word _doctor_ for the second time “Who the hell is this doctor? Where the hell would we find a doctor here?”

Kihyun ignored the frowning guy and proceeded to take out the contents from the third kit “this one got a gun” all the eyes were on the black with yellow stripes tubular weapon in the tiny guy’s hand.

“It looks like a NERF gun” Wonho claimed.

“Great! A toy gun to defense ourselves” Hyungwon sighed.

“I don’t think this is a toy gun. I know every single of them and plus this thing is heavier and there’s no such thing as the spongy bullets anywhere in the backpack “he rustle the inside of the said object” other than this card and this things” he held out 5 black cuboid cartridges in his hand.

“It’s a taser gun” the controversial item was now in the rapper’s hand “it’s written here on its body” the words ‘TASER X26’ was indeed written on the weapon "and that square things might be it's electric bullet. They look just like the one at the front of the gun"

 

The other boys awed in unison on the new discovery.

Wonho did suggest them to test the gun because none of them had ever used a taser gun before. But Kihyun refused it with the reason _we need to save it for emergency_ and he was _the master of gun_ (more like toy gun) so he knew pretty much on how to use that kind of weapon. _Nope, he pretty much didn’t. But, we’re facing Yoo Kihyun here._

They agreed to let the master handled it.

 

“Yeah, whatever. Just read the card” Hyungwon hissed.

Kihyun flashed his victorious grinned and read the card.

 

> **X Werewolf Game Kit**
> 
> **Code: Werewolf**
> 
> **Let me drink it**

“I understand nothing about the clues” Wonho whined.

“Let’s see what’s in the fourth one”

 

They had found the said backpack in the bumper cars section a while ago. The boys almost missed the backpack that wickedly hanged on the huge ‘CRAZY BUMPER CAR’ neon signboard above their heads as they only focused on the ground level.

Kihyun made a mental note of _don’t forget to look up_.

 

Jooheon started to take out the contents “We’ve found your doctor, Hyungwon hyung”

The tall guy raised his brow “What?”

He pointed at what was written on the card.

 

> **X Werewolf Game**
> 
> **Code: Doctor**
> 
> **You need to light it up**

 

“So the clues are talking about this doctor?”

“Maybe” Jooheon shrugged his shoulder and continued his task ”There’s a first aid kit, a box of darts and” he gasped “a gun, a real gun” they were introduced to another black tubular weapon of the day, a classic-looking one.

“It looks like a revolver” the _master of gun_ was analyzing his new discovery “but there’s no cylinder for the bullets” confusion written all over his face.

Everyone was eagerly waiting for the tiny guy to explain more on his interpretation when the brawny guy suddenly clapped his hands like a happy seal “I know I know this one!” all eyes focused on him “it’s a tranquilizer gun! I saw it in Animal Planet. That one episode where they need to transfer the black bear back to the woods. We watch it together, Hyungwon-ah. Don’t you remember?”

The said guy furrowed his brows, tried to squeeze out the memory “Ahhh that black bear that looks like Shownu hyung! Right! That darts are the tranquilizers” he then joined in the clapping-seal session with Wonho.

 

 

.

 

_“Hyung? Kihyun hyung?”_ Changkyun called out but there was no answer “ _Where the hell am I?_ “ he was in a very unrealistically dark place. To make it worse, he was tied up with something that was as dark as the surrounding.

The last time he remembered they were in the van, on their way back to the dorm. The itchiness on his head was getting worse and Kihyun was trying to make him stop abusing his head. He then remembered the pain, the _throbbing_ pain on his head. It was so painful that he mercilessly squirmed under Kihyun and mercilessly heading the elder guy’s small body like he was heading a soccer ball.

_“Kihyun hyung, I’m sorry I hit you. Please forgive me. I’ll do anything so please forgive me. Please let me go”_ the poor boy shouted to the darkness, he hoped this was just his hyung punishing him. He knew the older guy would let him go if he pleaded.

“Kihyun hyung?” no answer, nothing, not even a single giggle.

“Jooheon hyung? Minhyuk hyung? Wonho hyung? Hyungwon hyung? Shownu hyung?” he squirmed “Somebody please help me! Let me go!” the tears were threatening to make their run.

 

_Do you want to be free? Do you want to get out from here?_ An inhumanly raspy voice asked him.

_“Yes! Please”_ the answer came along with desperation and fear.

_Then let me in._

_“What? Aren’t you already in here?”_

_No. You’ve to let me in._

_“How? I don’t even know where I am, I can’t even move”_

_You need to say the magic words._

_“What is it?”_

_I am a werewolf._

_“What?” he thought he heard it wrong._

_I am a werewolf. That is the magic words._

 

He was suddenly having a second thought. The word ‘werewolf’ was triggering a battle in his mind. Some conscious in him was telling him not to fall to this unknown voice, it could be a trick from the demon to lead him astray. But, he wanted to get out from here, to break free from the darkness.

He was desperate.

 

_Your brothers need you._

_“Brothers? The members?”_ he was swaying, his inner self was screaming.

_Yes. They need your help._

_“I’ll let you in”_ he apologized to whatever in himself. He knew he was about to make a bad decision but his brothers, his members, his _hyung_ needed him.

_Say the magic words._

_“I am a werewolf”_

 

Just when the darkness started to creep up his body, devouring every inch of his body, the realization hit him like a bullet train. He pretty much sure he was fucked up. The voice maniac laughter was the last thing he heard before the darkness crept into his mouth, his nose, his eyes, his ears; conquering his whole body.

 

.

 

“Let’s get going. We’ve no time to waste anymore” Kihyun stood up “We gotta find the remaining three kits”

“And Minhyuk and Changkyun too” Shownu finally spoke after eternity of silence.

“Don’t worry hyung” Jooheon gifted his dimples smile “We’ll find-“

 

Jooheon words were cut by terrifying loud growls echoed all over the building caused the startled boy to jump for the big guy strong bicep. He was supposed to comfort the big guy but he decided to postpone it for next time.

Wonho hand without doubt found its way to the trembling hand of Hyungwon. He was scared as hell but he tried to brave up for the younger guy who obviously needed his protection more than anyone. He knew the younger guy was trying his best to control his expression, control his fear all this time by acting like a jerk. He knew pretty much a jerk Hyungwon was actually a scared Hyungwon.

 

“That’s sound near” Kihyun was on the other side of Shownu strong bicep, clutched his small body to the big guy “What should we do? We haven’t found all the kits yet. We are nothing near the antidote yet. Should we run? Hide?” his voice was shaking.

“I know what to do” Shownu claimed.

 

 

Changkyun had woken up with killing desire emitted from his body. He was already taken over by the werewolf virus. He was craving for flesh, for blood. If it wasn’t for Minhyuk’s faint werewolf scent, he would have already jumped onto the older guy.

 

“Changkyun! Changkyun!” Minhyuk was trying his best to calm the growling boy.

 

Minhyuk knew very well the Changkyun in front of him now was no longer the loving 12D maknae, he was the newly born _werewolf_ Changkyun. And he knew he would be the same soon. He was aware that he was losing control over his sanity each passing seconds.

Minhyuk was busy with his own thoughts that he failed to stop the younger boy from jumped off the Viking Ship. The newly born werewolf was already following the faint scents of fresh flesh.

 

 

The five members were already in the rides area, moving with eyes as sharp as the eagle. Shownu and Wonho with taser gun, tranquilizers and brooms (that they found at the cafe) in their hands were playing the role as the bodyguards for the other three younger members who were tasked to find the remaining backpacks.

They were lucky enough to find one of the kits right after they stepped into the rides area. Jooheon’s small yet sharp eyes had detected the black backpack hanging on the _Crazy Bull_ horn that situated behind the _Caterpillar Train_ track.

 

“Let’s move on to the next ride” Kihyun referred the map on the pamphlet “The Dizzy Fizzy, the bub-”

“I think it’s time for plan B” Shownu tighten his grip on the taser gun.

“Changkyun” Kihyun was glad to finally see the maknae. He would definitely jump onto the younger boy, squeezing him dearly and told him how much worried he was but he couldn’t as _that wasn’t Changkyun anymore._

 

The werewolf physical on the maknae was visible more than before. His pair of canine ears was more likely to resemble a real wolf with the growth of thick black fur along his side burn area, covering his human ears.  His nails were replaced with sharp claws that would tear anyone to death. His glistering yellow eyes were glued on them, shooting fear directly to their hearts.

Minhyuk appeared right behind Changkyun.

The blonde physical were still in the early stage of transforming with only his pair of canine ears on his head without any fur growing on his face, still maintaining his angelic face. His nails were long ago turned into sharp claws. His eyes were still sparkled with the little humanity in him.

When their eyes met, Shownu was sure the blonde guy he knew was still there. The tiny bit of human in him was still there, calling for his help. Shownu swore to everything in his life he would beat the shit out of the people who made his little sunshine suffered like this.

 

 “Go!” Wonho signaled the younger members to make their escape.

 

Kihyun ran while dragging the trembling Jooheon and squirming Hyungwon with all his remaining energy away from the two older guys, away from the _werewolves._

“We have to get back there. I need to get back there. I need to help Wonho hyung!” Hyungwon protested.

“Get your shit together Chae Hyungwon! We have to find the remaining two kits while the hyung distracted the werewolves!” Kihyun shouted, throwing the tall guy to floor in the process “Believe in them. They’ll be fine. Please, do me a favor” he crouched, softly gazed into the younger guy eyes “Please stick to the plan”

 

 

“Hey~ Hey~ Fluffy guys! Yoohoo~ here! Look at me” Wonho tried to make the werewolves focused only on him instead of the escaping three.

Shownu joined in by knocking his broom on the floor “Do you think they can still understand us?” he whispered.

“I don’t know. But, I’m sure they can hear us. So, what’s the plan?” Wonho asked.

“How about we run?”

“Sound good enough”

 

They don’t get to run as far as they wanted to as the werewolf Changkyun was already catching up behind them. His built was still as small as the normal Changkyun but he was stronger and faster. He swayed his sharp claws and managed to scratch Wonho’s back who was a bit behind Shownu.

The injured guy whimpered in pain.

“Wonho!” Shownu turned around and caught the fallen guy in his arm “I’m sorry Changkyun” he apologized before aimed the taser gun at the said boy and released the trigger.

Two needle-tipped darts connecting with two electric cables were shot out and pierced through the boy’s cloth and then his chest skin, shocking him with great amount of electricity. The boy immediately met the ground, squirming and winced due to sudden muscle contraction.

Minhyuk who had only being following them was starting to lose control over his human conscious. He was intoxicated by the smell of Wonho’s blood and the sight of his hurt _cub_ was enough to drive him crazy.

The blonde werewolf angrily growled to the shooter and sunk his sharp canine teeth on Shownu’s bare arm, causing him to drop the taser gun. The big guy’s blood tasted sweeter than ever in his mouth.

 

Shownu was reluctant to defense himself from the blonde werewolf, reluctant to even lay a finger on his dearest boy “Minhyuk..” he met the blonde dark eyes “I don’t want to hurt you. Please come back to me” he pleaded, hoping for his words to reach the guy’s heart.

“He’s not Minhyuk anymore!” Wonho who got back to his sense shot the tranquilizer dart to Minhyuk’s bare neck “I’m sorry” he punched the smaller guy in the stomach causing him to let go of the big guy’s bleeding arm.

The sedative was fast on affecting the half-beast body system causing the blonde to lose his balance and fall to the ground. Sleep taking over him.

 

The taser gun however could not hold Changkyun for that long. As soon as the shocked wear off, the boy was back to his sense. He was still in a weak state but his sharp stare never left the two older guys.

 

“Fuck! He’s still awake” Wonho cussed under his breath, hands fished for the box of spare darts in his pocket. He loaded another dart and shot the boy. The boy wobbled to attack them but soon enough fell to the ground, defeated to the sedative.

“That wouldn’t hold them for long” the blonde stated “We need to hide and get ourselves patched”

 

It pained his heart more than his arm to leave _his_ Minhyuk there, but Shownu knew that was the best for them at the moment. He swore he would get the antidote and bring back the sunshine and the maknae of the group.

 

 


	4. Game 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some showhyuk and hyungwonho.. i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really sorry for the late update ;A; /bows 90 degree  
> I was kinda busy with part-time works and twitteriskeepingmeaway and I was so wonho-ed I couldn't stop being crazy about him. have you seen all the fanpics and fancams from their concert?
> 
> and like i said before, English is not my native language so beware of the usage of weird words and error in the grammars~ :3  
> i hope you enjoy this

 

“Do you think they’re fine? Are they going to be killed? ” Hyungwon had been asking the same question for every 30 seconds, looking back at where the two elders’ direction was. Kihyun was ready to knock him off and drag him all the way on their search for the remaining kits.

“Shownu appa is stronger than ever, Wonho hyung is braver than he seems like, Minhyuk hyung is an angel and Changkyunnie is our lovely kkukungi. They’ll be fine. Nobody is killing anybody” Jooheon presented his magical dimples smile while gently tapping Hyungwon shoulders “We just have to believe in them and I’m sure they do believe in us. So, let’s focus on our mission”

 

Kihyun thanked all the bees’ god in the world for creating this Jooheoney sweet mouth because Hyungwon was starting to calm down with the rapper’s words and he was glad he wouldn’t need to knock any brunette for the moment.

 

.

 

“Ouch! That’s hurt” the blonde muscular guy cried “Please be gentle”

“Sorry” the black-haired muscular guy tried to dab the cotton pad as gentle as possible “You’re lucky the scratch wound is not that serious”

“But it still stings like hell. How’s your arm?”

“It’s fine” he bitterly answered, Minhyuk was in his mind.

“We’ll get them back to normal. I’m sure we can” Wonho knew what the leader was thinking about just by the tone of his voice.

“I hope so”

 

The next couple of minutes was filled with Wonho babbling about his break plan with Hyungwon where they planned to spend the weekend with making breakfast together, watch some movies they had bought, popcorns, cycling together at the park, get some ice cream and had dinner at his favorite ramen place.

He even promised that the _making breakfast together_ part included the breakfast for the other members. He deliberately missed the part where he lost a bet with Kihyun and the punishment was to _cook_ for the tiny guy (he actually thought he could win the bet that’s why he agreed on _cook something_ as the punishment). He was going to _cook_ breakfast with Hyungwon for Kihyun (and also the others), he just killed two birds- no five birds with one stone and _the stone was Hyungwon_.

Wonho definitely liked the idea.

Shownu was still not in his right mind so he just did what he was best at, nodding while sloppily circling the bandages around the brawny guy’s body.

 

“I was planning to make some pan-”

 

The blonde didn’t get to finish his talk about his breakfast plan when he saw the two figures that were approaching their place “I bet they give us such a crappy tranquilizer gun. I thought it could keep them down at least for an hour”

The sedative _should_ last for an hour if they were still a normal human, but they were infected with the werewolf virus, they were abnormal human. It would take four to five darts to actually keep them down for an hour, doubled as there were two of them but Wonho got no ten darts in his hand. He only had three more in his hands.

And Shownu taser gun can only hold them not longer than a minute. _Great._

He cursed whoever that set them in this sick game. They should at least give them something stronger. Maybe a real gun.

_What the fuck Shin Hoseok? Are you thinking about really killing your member?_ He mentally fish slapped himself for even thinking about that.

 

“Are you okay?” Shownu asked while hurriedly shoved all the first aid kit stuffs into the backpack and took out his taser gun, loaded with a new cartridge.

“I’m okay” he faked a smile. He was not okay at all, he was absolutely freaking out.

 

The two werewolves were cautiously approaching them; lowly snarling with eyes of death stared at them. Shownu no longer could see the light of humanity in Minhyuk’s dark eyes, all he could see was the murderous stare forwarded toward him.  

Minhyuk’s head was filled with _kill them, get rid of them_ as he had registered them as a threat to his _cub_. He was seeing Shownu as the biggest threat to Changkyun because of the first attack experience. He also took note of Wonho as a possible threat as he could put them to sleep.

While all Changkyun could think of was _I’m hungry_. He really wanted to just jump on his prey and ripped them apart but he had been scolded by Minhyuk (on their way to track them) for being way too reckless. Minhyuk murderous scent was stronger than before and he knew the blonde werewolf were _greater_ than him despite his appearance.

The two members were nothing other than just a threat and a prey for them. Their memories of the members had been long locked away with their human conscious.

 

“ _Changkyun, leave the black-haired one to me and you can handle the other one_ ” Minhyuk commanded, it came out in the form of low snarls and whimpers in human ears.

“ _But the black-haired one seems tastier_ ” the _cub_ complained.

“ _Just do what I told you!_ ” Minhyuk growled.

 

Changkyun whimpered, surrendered to the blonde _dominance_.

 

_“And beware of the weapon in his hand”_

_“I will”_ the cub nodded _“Same goes to you, that black-haired guy’s weapon sting as hell”_

 

The black werewolf turned his sight to the blonde guy, eyes dead on him, processing a smirk that did sent shiver down the blonde’s body. He brought his blood-stained claws to his tongue, licked the half dried red liquids. _Sweet._ He took back what he said before, _the blonde is definitely tastier_. The visible fear in his eyes was making him tastier than ever.

Wonho knew what that _locked_ stare meant, he had watch lot of thrilling and horror movies, _which Hyungwon made him_ to know where this was going. Changkyun was going to really kill him, the boy’s eyes were nothing to humanity. All he could see was the murderous werewolf Changkyun. He was aware of his trembling feet but he had to fight _. Someone is still waiting for him._

Minhyuk had grown to be a very wise and wicked werewolf. The virus had turned him into something that was no more the _sunshine_. He knew the black-haired guy was reluctant to fight him and he would use that against him. The blonde werewolf stepped closer to the big guy, careful as ever. He had to get rid of the weapon first then he could definitely pin down the guy _starting from his injured arm._

The werewolves were circling around the two muscular guys, keeping a good distance for them to attack anytime. Shownu pulled Wonho to his back, he _must protect him_.

 

“Stay close to me” Shownu grabbed Wonho’s shaking hand, pulling him closer.

“I-I can take care of myself” Wonho’s voice was nothing near to what he said.

“I know but it’s better for us to stay close”

 

Minhyuk growled _now_ signaling Changkyun to make his move. Without wasting any time, the black werewolf dashed to his prey followed by the blonde werewolf. Wonho shakily shot his tranquilizer gun but Changkyun was smarter and faster than before, he bolted to the right, brilliantly dodged the dart with a cocky smirk. He roughly swayed his sharp claws, knocked away the tranquilizer gun to the floor, resulting the blonde to squeak in shocked.

 

_“I wouldn’t fall for that again”_ he hissed but of course, Wonho couldn’t understand it.

 

The brawny guy was out of option so he held his broom stick with both of his hand in a _kendo_ manner, gripping to it with all his life. He would fight them, he knew nothing about kendo or swords fight but he got his _superior_ taekwondo skills and his strong broom stick. _He would win this_.

Shownu would have definitely help Wonho but he was busy with his Minhyuk. The blonde werewolf was now over him, hardly pressed him to the cold floor. He had missed the timing to pull the trigger of his taser gun, more like _he couldn’t pull the trigger as the weapon was still in his grip_. Minhyuk used his chance and tackled down the big guy to the floor, leaving Wonho to his _cub_ to handle.

The big guy was aware of the fact that he still needed to keep himself alive until the end. He failed to pull the trigger but he succeeded in defended himself with the broom stick. He was gratefully to whomever that invented the broom stick. But all the lucks were not on his side, he was able to blocked Minhyuk’s canine teeth from ripping his head off with the price of his arms being dug by the werewolf sharp claws. The blood was mercilessly oozing out of his arms.

Minhyuk hated the taste of the dusty wood in his mouth but he loved the scent of Shownu’s sweet blood. Something about this big guy was _intoxicating_ him. He was nothing near to want-to-eat-him but more on the want-to-keep-on-playing-with-him side.

 

“Shownu, I’ve to tell you something” Wonho shouted “I’m the one who eat your tiramisu pudding. I’m so sorry!”

“Why the hell are you talking about that right now?” the big guy grunted, trying his best to stay blocking the blonde werewolf with his broom stick.

“I might die here” he awkwardly laughed “I should at least tell you that little sin of mine”

“Wonho, stop it. Run! Just run! Leave them to me” Shownu shouted.

“I’m going to fight” he smile.

 

With a very loud and shaky shout, Wonho charged his broom stick to the black werewolf, betting all his life to the thin woody stick.

 

.

 

“Are you sure you’re going to do this, Hyung?” Jooheon asked, concerned.

“Yes, only I can do this” he smiled “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine”

“Just be careful and watch your steps” Kihyun tapped the taller guy shoulder.

 

Hyungwon smiled and nodded. He was nervous, of course he would. He was about to climb up the rustic roller coaster track that might fall off anytime with any wrong step. The black backpack was hanging on the roller coaster track and he knew somebody had to get it no matter what.

With the great head of Kihyun, he found out the fastest way to the backpack was by climbing on the ticket booth and then they could reach the roller coaster track from the booth’s rooftop. With some crawls or steps, they would reach the backpack in no time. It was a splendid plan but with _one little flaw._

None of them could reach the roller coaster track from the ticket booth’s rooftop other than Hyungwon.

 

The two smaller guys helped the taller guy to climb on the ticket booth by becoming his human steps. Without much problem, he successfully got on the booth’s rooftop. Hyungwon took a deep breath and reached up his hands to the cold dusty metal structure of the track. He tightly gripped the metal structure and lifted up his body (with a little bit of sway) just like how he did the chin-up task in one of their DeokspatchX² episodes. A creaky sound could be heard from the sudden force.

He managed to lift his body up to his chest, reached out his hand to the metal structure in front him and pulled up his whole body onto the track. He paused for a while to catch his breath. The two smaller guys on the ground cheered on his success.

 

“You can do it, Hyungwon hyung!” Jooheon cheered.

 

Hyungwon took another deep breath. With mental note of _don’t look down, don’t look down_ repeating in his head, he shakily crawled up the track to where the backpack was. Each of his movement was accompanied by the creaky sound of the rustic metal causing various thoughts to be playing in his mind; his life, his family, his dream, his career, his fans and his _Wonho_.

He finally reached where the backpack were hanged; on another roller coaster track up above his head.

 

_Hyungwon, just stand up and you can get the backpack. You’re at the height of two-story building but just ignore it and get that backpack already!_

He was trying to brainwash himself out of the fear.

Hyungwon took another deep breath and slowly stood up. He cringed at the a-bit-loud creaky sound produced because of his movement. He reached out his hand and unhooked the backpack. He thanked everything in his life when he got the backpack without much problem. He slowly crouching back down, carried the backpack on his back and crawled back to where the ticket booth was, _like a turtle_.

 

“You did it!” Jooheon couldn’t help himself from hugging the tall guy when he reached the ground. The sweet guy was so happy his hyung was safe and sound.

“We just need one more kit” Kihyun analyzed the map in his hand “This is the last stop for the rides area. Next, we’re going to the bowling section. Let’s go”

 

 .

 

“Wonho!” Shownu desperately shouted as he saw the blonde’s body was already thrown in the air, harshly met the lined up arcade machines and finally fall to the cold floor.

The once almighty broom stick was already tragically destroyed by Changkyun, soullessly lying on the floor. Everything was happening so fast and Wonho wasn’t even able to process the situation other than he was already coughing blood on the cold floor, with extremely stinging pain on his right side. The impact had broken his ribs, two of his ribs.

Changkyun was delighted by the aromatic scent of the blood mixing with the pain and fear emitted from Wonho’s shaking eyes. He slowly approached his prey, with a creepy smirk plastered on his face. He would like to play more, he was enjoying the sight in front of him _a lot_.

Wonho desperately tried to get up but met with more red fluid forcefully thrown out of his lips. The pain on his side was unbearably painful he couldn’t help the tears from flowing down mixing with his blood that was staining his beautiful face. His breathing became heavier time to time; he cussed himself for being so weak and unable to protect himself.

 

“I’m sorry Minhyuk” Shownu shot the taser gun that was still in his grip, the two needle-tipped darts landed on the werewolf’s shoulder cause the blonde werewolf to  jerked off of the big guy, squirming in pain on the floor.

Without wasting any time, Shownu unloaded the used cartridge, loaded another one and shot the black werewolf with his taser gun. He was lucky the two tipped-needle darts managed to reach the werewolf calf which then caused the boy to squirm due to the shock and fall to the ground.

He ignored the throbbing pain of his arms and ran to where Wonho was lying, he picked up the poor blonde as gentle as he could up to his back and made their run. He just had to run. They just had to run.

 

.

 

“When are they coming?” Hyungwon kept on walking back and forth.

 

The three members were now waiting for the others at the entrance door as they had found all the remaining kits.

 

“They’ll be coming soon. I believe that” Jooheon shot his sweet smile to calm the tall guy.

“Let’s figure out all these clues while we’re waiting for them. We’re running out of time” Kihyun suggested. He took out all of the items in the backpacks that were in his care and lined them up on the floor “the first one is a lighter, an axe with the clue of”

 

> **X Werewolf Game Kit**
> 
> **Code: Villager**
> 
> **The doctor will help us.**

 

“Next, a pocket knife and a round bottom flask with the red content in it. The clue is”

 

> **X Werewolf Game Kit**
> 
> **Code: Seer**
> 
> **Listen to the doctor**

 

“Then the taser gun that is with the hyung with the clue of” he placed the card that was the only content of the black backpack that Wonho refused to take because _he wouldn’t need it_.

 

> **X Werewolf Game Kit**
> 
> **Code: Werewolf**
> 
> **Let me drink it**

 

“Then, a tranquilizer gun with its darts and first aid kit that are with the hyung. The clue is” he took out the card from his pants’ pocket.

 

> **X Werewolf Game**
> 
> **Code: Doctor**
> 
> **You need to light it up**

 

“This new one got… a knife?” he took off the leather cover that was wrapped around the weapon to be met with a sharp pointed knife. He turned around the metal weapon in his hand, studied each of its corner “this is one sharp knife” it was actually a dagger but Jooheon didn’t know that “and the clue is” he lined up the card next to the others on the floor.

 

> **X Werewolf Game**
> 
> **Code: Werewolf**
> 
> **Exit with the time.**

 

“The one that Hyungwon hyung got from the roller coaster track contained” he took out another metal weapon out of the backpack “another knife, but a little bit bulky than before. It looks like the knife in Rambo movie” it was a _hunting knife_ “and the clue is”

 

> **X Werewolf Game**
> 
> **Code: Villager**
> 
> **The werewolves are the keys**

 

“This last one got ropes and a candle?” he sniffed the purple colored candle that was in a glass container “It’s a scented candle, lavender” he awkwardly laughed “with the clue of” he put down the last card.

 

> **X Werewolf Game**
> 
> **Code: Villager**
> 
> **The seer will help us.**

 

Kihyun sighed “We’ve got all the clues, but I still couldn’t understand them” he stared at all the cards as if he would burn them with his eyes.

“I think they’re related. Like the one that said _listen to the doctor_. It might be referring to the other card with the code of doctor” Jooheon pointed out.

“You’re genius! Then this one re-”

He was cut off by the shout from the tall guy “Shownu hyung!” Hyungwon was glad to see the figure of Shownu coming from the game arcade area. But the sight of lifeless Wonho on the back of the bleeding Shownu was not the thing he wanted to see.

 

“Hide! Go hide behind the counter! GO HIDE NOW!” Shownu desperately shouted.

 

Kihyun was fast to accept the leader words. He hurriedly tossed all the items that were on the floor into one of the backpack and dragged Jooheon with him to the said counter. He failed to bring Hyungwon along with them as the tall guy had already dashed to where Shownu and Wonho was, ignoring the order.

 “Wonho hyung! Are you okay? What’s happening? Blood.. Blood.. Oh my god you’re bleeding. We need help. We need doctor” Hyungwon panicked as soon as he reached the older guys.

“Hyungwon!” Shownu shouted, tried to get the boy attention “Please take care of Wonho” he gently let down the blonde from his back and left him in the tall guy’s arms “Get him to safety. I need to handle them”

 

The figure of the two werewolves could be seen slowly approaching them in between the arcade machines. Limping and still weak from the electric shock impact, but their eyes never left the big guy.

Shownu loaded another cartridge to his taser gun resulting loud growled from the werewolves. Minhyuk hated the taser gun as much as he hated the cucumber. He swore he would destroy the taser gun and the big guy, _he would destroy him, he would kill him_.

Hyungwon wrapped Wonho’s arms around his neck, rested the blonde head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around Wonho’s waist to support him. Hyungwon was out of choice on how to bring Wonho to safety as he was lacking on the physical strength to lift Wonho on his back. He really hated the fact that he was _physically weak_.

_He would just drag Wonho’s body like this, slowly. Backwards._

 

“Hyungwon” Wonho’s breath was slow and weak.

“Hyung? Oh my god. You’re awake. I’ll take you to safety!” he was panicked, a little bit.

“I think I’ve broken my ribs, the right side” Wonho stated, calmly.

“What? What should I do? Where is it hurt? What should I do?” now, he was fully panicked.

“Let’s just stay like this. I could hear your heartbeats”

“Hyung, I need to bring you to safety”

“I love you” Wonho’s voice was getting weaker.

“I love you too, Hyung. I love you! Please stay awake”

“I love you more than anything” it came out half whispered.

“Hyung! I love you more than anything too! Please stay awake! Please I love you. Please don’t die. I haven’t confessed to you yet” tears started to flow down his cheeks “You promise to spend the break with me” and he fell into ugly sobs.

“Hyungwon, stop crying” Kihyun came to the rescue “Jooheon, you help Hyungwon to take Wonho hyung to the counter and continue working on the clues. I’ll help Shownu hyung” he dash to where the leader was, with various things in his hands.

The honey boy nodded and took Wonho’s left arm and wrapped it around his neck, he wrapped his arm around the blonde’s waist “Let’s go”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last episode is going to be filled with some changki fighting each other hehehe  
> thank you for reading this~ i hope you like it
> 
> (why don't you help jooheon to solve the clues)


	5. Game 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHGAWT it took me almost one year to finish the final chapter. I am so sorry but please enjoy it~  
> AND I STILL KILL ENGLISH SO BEWARE OF GRAMMATICAL ERROR AND THE USE OF WEIRD WORDS

 

“What are you doing here? You should be hiding!” Shownu yelled as soon as the tiny guy appeared on his side.

 

“To help you” the answer was short and timid, though Kihyun was nowhere near being brave or strong, as all the bravery was long gone the minute his eyes met with the werewolves. He was shaking; afraid of the fierce eyes that were directed towards him. He was wondering how the leader could stay cool in this kind of situation even though both his arms were bleeding; they looked just like Cheetos dipped in the chili sauce. _Damn Kihyun, this is not the time to think of food!_ He thought, mentally beating himself up for it.

 

Looking to his side, Shownu noticed how the boy shook in fear, “Stay close to me” he gently whispered, soothing the younger.

 

Kihyun scooted closer to the big guy “What’s the plan?” he asked, slightly whispering.

 

“Don’t get killed. Do you have anything to defend yourself?”

 

“I’ve got knives” he held out both of the _knives_ (the dagger and the hunting knife) in his hands “and ropes” he said, glancing to the ropes wrapped around his right shoulder “Hyung, do you think we can catch them and tie them up?”

 

“That’s the plan, then”

 

The werewolves were still keeping their distance from the two, as they were planning on how to take the big guy down. The weapon that was still strongly held by Shownu was the only reason why they didn’t make any move on him, _yet._ Kihyun was nothing much of a threat for the werewolves even though he was holding knives (like he wanted to cook something) because he looked like nothing much more than a tiny scared chicken with knives to them.

_“We need to get that weapon away from the big one,”_ Minhyuk growled, “ _I think I’ve caused enough damage to his arms. I’ll handle the damn weapon, you take care of that tiny one”_ he ordered.

Changkyun replied with a _yes_ , that was just another growl to the human ears.

 

With a nod from Minhyuk, they both charged towards the taller of the two at the same time. Shownu was definitely ready for the sudden attack, as he had been facing them before. But not Kihyun, the poor guy was trembling in fear, hiding behind the big guy.

 

Shownu pushed Kihyun further behind him, ready to shoot his taser gun, but his injured arm had caused his hand movement to be slower than before and he missed the time to pull the trigger. Within seconds, the taser gun was already out of his hand as Minhyuk had knocked it away with a sway of his hand.

 

Minhyuk managed to get a grip on Shownu’s neck, digging his sharp claws into the flesh. The big guy winched at the sudden pain. Shownu grabbed the blonde’s hand, trying to get free from the werewolf grip, gasping for air.

 

Minhyuk lifted him from the ground, listening to how the big guy gagged and gasped for air.  A victorious smirk crept onto the blonde’s face as he was enjoying the sight in front of him. The hooded eyes that fearfully looked at him, the choking sounds that came out of the trembling lips, the red blood that flowing down his hand, and the weak hands that were trying so hard to get his fingers away from the neck almost made him trembling with excitement.

 

Kihyun feet were glued to the floor, he wanted to help the leader but his feet wouldn’t even move. The sight of the werewolf Changkyun approaching him caused him to be trembling in fear. Kihyun pointed both of the knives towards the brunette werewolf “Don- don’t co- come near! I’ll hurt you!” he yelled, in attempt to appear fierce and strong, but failing due to his stuttering words and shaking nerves.

 

Changkyun couldn’t help it but to smirk at the terrified tiny chicken, loving the shine of fear in his eyes. But, he had no time to play around, as his hunger was taking over him. _I’ve got no time to play around,_ he thought.

 

“R-run… Urghh.. K- Ki-hyun” Shownu managed to breathe out.

 

Kihyun took a deep breath and attempted to muster up his courage, he was still shaking but he tried so hard to be brave. He was there to help Shownu, not to be killed by Changkyun or to kill Changkyun. He had to come out with something so that none of them would end up killing each other. He was no murderer, he wouldn’t kill anyone.

  
As he was looking around, his sight landed on the taser gun that was lying on the floor, steps away from him. Without wasting any time, he sprinted to where the taser gun was, trusting his short legs to reach the spot before Changkyun could kill him.

 

_____

 

“Wonho hyung! Wonho hyung! Please talk to me” Hyungwon cried while wiped away the blood stain on the said guy’s cheeks with his hands. The three of them were hiding behind the counter with Wonho rested on Hyungwon’s lap and Jooheon was behind him, tried his best to solve the clues. “Please don’t die yet” Hyungwon cried in the most manly way he could.

“I.. am not” Wonho managed to utter. He weakly opened his eyes to be met with the about-to-cry (with real tears) younger guy. Hyungwon couldn’t help it, he was so happy, so glad that he leaned over, hugging the older guy wih all his heart as if Wonho would be gone if he let go.

“Hyu- Hyungwon, you’re choking me” Wonho would want to stay in that hug longer but his body was in pain and Hyungwon _dearly_ hugging him wasn’t really helping on getting the pain away.

Hyungwon let go off the older guy “I am sorry”

“Don’t be” Wonho flashed his widest smile and gently caressed the brunette’s cheek, causing the boy’s heart to skip a beat “I’m glad I got to see you again. I thought I’m going to die”

“Don’t say that. You’re not going to die. You can’t die” Hyungwon was on the verge to cry but he held it in. He was always good in keeping his feelings in but the entire thing that was happening at that moment was challenging his inner self.

He even almost confessed to his own bandmate. _Wait, did I really confess or not?_ He asked himself.

“Hyungwon” Wonho’s voice brought the boy back to his sense “are you okay” Wonho looked at him with worried eyes.

“I’m okay hyung” the brunette faked a smile.

“Hyungwon” the blonde’s hand was still caressing the boy’s cheek.

“Yes?”

“I love you”

Hyungwon was in shocked and confused. Did he hear it right or it was just his head tricking him or he was actually dreaming. He couldn’t even say anything.

 “Hyungwon, I love you. I love you not as a bandmate, not as a brother, not as a friend. I love you as if I love you more than anything, more than the stars on the sky, more than the fishes in the ocean, more than the p-”

Hyungwon’s plump lips muted Wonho.

It was an innocent kiss, just a peck on the lips that didn’t even last that long. But Wonho was still in a daze. Chae Hyungwon just kissed him for real, the real Hyungwon and not the Hyungwon that he always dreamt of in his sleep.

“Hyung, you taste like blood” Hyungwon broke the silent “and I love you too” the brunette flashed a smile that always filled the blonde’s heart with happiness.

Just when Wonho was about to pull Hyungwon for another kiss (cause who wouldn’t want that gorgeous plump lips) Jooheon suddenly jumped like a monkey while excitedly calling for them in the quietest way he could.

His eyes were still on the cards, he didn’t see anything other than the clues. _He didn’t_.

“I think I’ve figured this out” Jooheon finally turned around and looked at the two members with a smile, wider than ever.

“Really?!” the two love birds said in unison.

“I think” Jooheon took all the items and lined them up in front of the two members “My intuition said this is the antidote” he pointed to the round bottom flask, specifically the red contain of it. He held the head of the round bottom flask and shook it. The red contain didn’t even move, it was _frozen_.

Jooheon then took the lighter and light up the scented candle. He looked at the two older members, hoping for them to say something or to stop him. But instead, they nodded their heads, placing all their trust on the boy.

He then grabbed the head of the round bottom flask with the sleeve of his shirt as protection and held it above the lighted candle. The red contain started to melt down and instead of turning into red liquid it turned into dark brown liquid.

It was fascinating for all of them as if they were in a science class, experimenting with things that they don’t even understand.

But, they were _not in a science class_.

“We need to make them drink this” Jooheon stated.

“That sound easy with them trying to kill us” Hyungwon sighed.

“Where are Shownu and Kihyun?” Wonho asked as he finally noticed the two members weren’t there with them.

“Fighting them” Jooheon answered.

“I need to help them, those werewolves are strong” Wonho tried to get up but the pain in his chest made it hard for him to move as he wanted to.

“Hyung, stay” Hyungwon gently pushed the injured guy down, gulped “I’ll go. I’ll help them” he tried to keep a straight face even though he was scared to death.

“But” Wonho tried to protest.

“It’s ok. I wouldn’t die” Hyungwon softly smiled and planted a quick kiss on the older guy’s lips, ignoring the shocked Jooheon “I have a reason to live” he brushed the soft blonde locks for the last time before he stood up and step forward. He didn’t even dare to look back.

 

.

 

Luck was indeed not on Kihyun’s side as he was now squirming on the floor with Changkyun on top of him. His sharp claws were digging into the tiny guy’s shoulders with his sharp teeth sunk into the delicate skin of his neck.

The knives were still in his hands. He could just stab Changkyun with them but he couldn’t get himself to hurt the maknae. Even though he always smacked the boy’s head, teasing him or ordering him around, Kihyun would never hurt Changkyun for real. Changkyun was and _is_ his precious someone. He loved and cared about him. He would never hurt him.

Kihyun was starting to lose his conscious, everything seemed spinning in his eyes and he knew he was getting weaker. He was dying. He dropped the knives and grabbed the werewolf’s shoulder. He tried to push Changkyun away with his remaining energy but his attempt caused the boy to bite him more, to sink his teeth deeper. The pain was unbearable for the tiny guy as he broke into choked sobs, tears falling off the corner of his eyes.

“Cha-chang.. kyun” he managed to utter while sobbing and gasping and praying for god to help him, to save him, to save them “Pl-plea.. se”

Kihyun could beg and call Changkyun’s name as much as he wanted but nothing would change. The boy wouldn’t let him go but instead the boy was seriously going to kill him. He was going to rip the tiny guy into pieces with his sharp teeth and claws. He was Changkyun, the werewolf not Changkyun, the maknae.

Kihyun knew he couldn’t hold it anymore as his breathing was getting harder and his eyes felt so heavy. He was tired, very tired. He wanted to hug Changkyun but he didn’t have the energy to even move his hands anymore.

“I love you” it came out breathy, barely heard.

But thanks to Changkyun ability as werewolf, he was more sensitive than normal human being and he heard it, clearly. The words hit him hard on his conscious. The boy hurriedly pulled away from the tiny guy. Blood was dripping from his mouth. Confusion was all over his face. He was hesitated and he didn’t even know why. He just stared at the weakly smiling guy.

Changkyun was about to wipe the tears away when he suddenly sensed _danger_ from the side. The boy released his grip on the tiny guy’s shoulder and rolled over to the other side, away from him and the danger. Unfortunately, his werewolf sense had kicked in way too late, he failed to dodge the axe.

Hyungwon was already out of his mind once he saw the lifeless Kihyun and Changkyun with bloody mouth on top of him. He didn’t even hesitate to chop the maknae with the axe (that he had picked up from the floor), he was taken over by the sudden rushed of adrenaline.

Hyungwon kneeled down next to Kihyun, covered the tiny guy’s bleeding neck with his hand “Kihyun! Kihyun! Please don’t die! You can’t die. We have to get out of here together” his voice was shaking and he was trying his best to hold in his tears.

Kihyun breathily chuckled “I’m not dead” he weakly smiled. He was having a hard time to breathe but he wouldn’t give up. He wanted to live, he wouldn’t die. _Just not yet._

Changkyun was slumped to the side as he had taken a blow on his leg. It did wound him badly as Hyungwon didn’t even hesitate to _chop_ him with the axe. He whimpered in pain, growled for Minhyuk’s help.

Upon hearing his _cub’s_ weak growl, Minhyuk’s grip on Shownu’s neck loosened and he let go off the leader causing the big guy to fall to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. The blonde werewolf dashed to where his _cub_ was, kneeling next to the bleeding boy as soon as he reached him. His _cub_ was in pain and it angered him. He swore he would kill whoever that hurt his _cub_ and once he saw Hyungwon with the axe, his anger was boiling to the maximum.

“ _I WOULD FUCKING KILL YOU!_ ” Minhyuk shouted and marched to where Hyungwon was. It was just another growl to human ears but a terrifying one that sent shiver down Hyungwon’s spine. Minhyuk eyes were deadly staring at the tall guy. _Kill him_ was the only thing that kept on repeating in his head.

Hyungwon was terrified of the werewolf’s stare but he tried to shake it off. _I need to protect Kihyun,_ he told himself and step forward, protecting Kihyun with his own body as the shield and the axe as the weapon. He gripped the axe’s handle as tight as he could. Minhyuk was getting nearer but his hand wouldn’t stop shaking and his heart wouldn’t stop beating like crazy.

It was happening in a blink of eyes. Minhyuk was already in front of the tall guy, ready to tear him to pieces but in a blink of eyes, the werewolf was suddenly on the floor squirming in pain. The axe was still in Hyungwon’s hand. He was still standing still on his spot, his hands were shaking, his eyes were shaking and his whole body was shaking.

“Hyungwon, tie him with the rope!” Shownu shouted from the back, startled the tall guy.

“Huh? What? What?” the tall guy who was still lost and confused turned around to where Shownu was. Just when he saw the taser gun that was in Shownu’s hand did he figured out the big guy was the one who took down the werewolf.

“Hurry up!” Shownu had already taken the rope off from Kihyun’s arm and threw it to Hyungwon.

The tall guy sloppily caught the rope and kneeled down next to the blonde werewolf “how do I do this?” he asked, definitely still couldn’t think straight.

“Tie his hands and then wraps the remaining rope around his body” Shownu explained “and make sure it’s tight”

Hyungwon nodded and did as what he was told to. He grabbed both of the werewolf hands and tied them with the rope before circling the remaining rope around his body. Minhyuk was still conscious but he was way too weak to move due to the electric shock from the taser gun. He could only lowly growl at Hyungwon as he was being tied up.

The leader cautiously stepped closer to where Changkyun was. The werewolf was unable to move from the spot as his leg was injured but he could still move his hands. It was hard for Shownu to get near the furious werewolf.

“I’m sorry Changkyun” he loaded the last cartridge of the taser gun and shot the boy with a pained expression. He didn’t want to shot the werewolf with the taser, it seemed painful for them but he needed to tie Changkyun so that he wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone.

Changkyun growled and squirmed in pain, the electric shock was still so _fucking painful_ to him even after the second time he experienced it.

 

.

 

“Please don’t bite me” Jooheon approached Changkyun with cautious before kneeled down in front of him. Hyungwon was locking the boy by wrapping his arms and legs around Changkyun’s body from the back so that he wouldn’t be able to move much. Jooheon, on the other hand was trying to make him drink the dark brown liquid, which they assumed as the _antidote._

But he failed.

It wasn’t that easy to make Changkyun drank the antidote as he kept on squirming and refused to open his mouth. Just when Jooheon pinched the boy’s nose did he finally opened his mouth (because werewolf still needed to breathe) and they managed to get the boy to drink the antidote.

It was hell for Changkyun. Every inch of his body felt so hot as if he was burnt from inside, as if he was being fed with acid, as if he was being fed with hell fire. He was squirming and growling to the extent of screaming hysterically as the pain was unbearable. His head felt like it would explode anytime, the boy wished for death instead of being in this pain _again_.

It was hard for the members too. Wonho who was resting on Kihyun’s lap tear up as it was painful for him to see the maknae in that state. Kihyun who was leaning against the counter with Jooheon’s jacket pressed to his neck was trying so hard to contain his sobs.

It didn’t take that long for the antidote to take effect on the werewolf physical state. The werewolf furs were starting to turn into ashes and they believed Changkyun was starting to turn back to normal.

They believe there was hope for them.

 Hyungwon gently stroke the boy’s hair while pulled him closer into a hug. That was the only thing he could do to support the _maknae_ , to make the pain less painful. Changkyun stopped squirming as he was getting tired and weaker. His loud growls turned into whimpers and choked sobs with tears pooled in his eyes. It was painful and his human conscious was coming back little by little.

The boy managed to utter _“hyung”_ before he slumped into Hyungwon’s arms. His injury and the pain were way too much for his human body to handle. He was still awake but barely awake.

Minhyuk who was being held in Shownu’s arms (just like Hyungwon did but no legs involved because Shownu was strong enough) got terrified by the scene that was happening in front of him. He was still the werewolf Minhyuk. He was worried about his _cub_ but he was also scared of what was going to happen to him soon. He knew he was next as Jooheon approached him with the dark brown liquid. He tried to get lose from the rope, from Shownu’s strong arms. Despite being badly injured, the big guy was still strong enough to hold the werewolf.

Minhyuk cursed the approaching guy which only turned out to be angry snarls in human ears.

“I am sorry Minhyuk hyung, please don’t bite me. This is the only solution we have” Jooheon apologized before he forced the older guy to drink the _antidote_.

The same thing was happening to Minhyuk, the hotness and the unbearable pain drove him to madness. Shownu tried his best to hold the squirming blonde guy, he kept on whispering ‘ _it’s okay, the pain will go’_ to Minhyuk’s ears from the back, in hope to calm him down. It seemed to be working as the blonde guy started to stop squirming and end up just sobbing in his arms.

“Hyu-hyung, it’s pa-painful” the blonde guy finally managed to uttered while sobbing.

Shownu turned Minhyuk around so that they would be facing each other. He kissed the corner of the sobbing guy’s eyes “the pain will go away” and pulled him into a hug while stroking his head.

“I believe the antidote is working, let’s get out of here” Jooheon spoke up, tried his best to sound calm as he was indeed at the edge of tearing up. He gritted his teeth while collected all the hint cards before tossed them all into the backpack together with other things that were left on the floor.

“We can untie them now” Shownu cut off the rope that circling the weakly sobbing Minhyuk with the pocket knife that he found on the floor before he gave it to Hyungwon. He didn’t want to see them being tied up any longer.

 

.

 

“HEY, WE HAVE FOUND THE ANTIDOTE AND CURED THE WEREWOLVES! LET US OUT!” Jooheon shouted to the air, of course he was only answered by his own voice echoed back. He was in front of the main entrance that was mercilessly blocked and barricaded with planks and everything that definitely wouldn’t let them out easily.

“How do we get out? It is impossible for us to break those things with just this one axe” Hyungwon sighed “and we only have less than 20 minutes until the bomb explode” he was getting tired and he just want to get out and sleep and cuddling with that _someone_.

“We can figure this out” Kihyun tried to be positive “it could be we are missing out something. Hyungwon give me the bag”

Hyungwon who was tasked to hold all the stuffs (including the bag, the axe and the timer device) took off the bag from his back and handed it to Kihyun.

Without wasting any time, Kihyun took out all the clue cards and lined them all on the floor. He had a hunch that they were missing something very important. He read them over and over, one after another “This one” he pointed to one of the card.

 

 

> **Code: Villager**
> 
> **The werewolves are the keys.**

“Does it means Minhyuk hyung and Changkyun are the keys?” the small guy questioned.

“Do you know anything about this, Minhyuk hyung?” Hyungwon asked the blonde guy who was helping Shownu to carry Wonho on his back.

Minhyuk only shook his head.

“Arghh! This is so frustrating!” Jooheon screamed to the air. They were running out of time and Changkyun was still way too weak to even talk. He just wanted to get out of there and get all the injured members treated.

Just when he was starting to lose all his hope, he caught something in his sight and it clicked something in his head. Jooheon rushed to where Kihyun was and kneeled in front of the lined up cards “This!” he pointed to the card of:

 

> **Code: Werewolf**
> 
> **Exit with the time.**

“This is just a wild guess but I think what the card means by ‘the time’ is the tower clock” with trembling hand, Jooheon pointed at the ticking tower clock “and I believe it didn’t even work before but now it is ticking” the sight of the suddenly ticking tower clock sent shiver down his spine. Without wasting any time, Jooheon lifted Changkyun up and carried the boy on his back, “Let’s go?”

They had no time to discuss anymore and just ended up followed Jooheon to the tower clock without any second thought. Each passing tick of the clock’s hand caused their heart to beat faster than ever. As if the clock was the bomb’s timer ticking for them.

They were running out of time.

“There is a door!” Hyungwon shouted as soon as he found a metal door after he circled the tower clock “but it is locked!” he pushed and pulled the door handle with all his strength but nothing happened.

 All of the members went to where he was. They were running out of time, there was no time for them to run around again to find any key or anything that could open the metal door.

“I am going to break this, move away” Hyungwon gripped the axe tightly, ready to swing it with all the energy left in him.

“Wait!” Kihyun stopped him “Hyungwon, give me the timer device”

Without much hesitation, the tall guy gave him the thin black device. He wanted to ask what the tiny guy intended to do with it but he kept it in and just believed on whatever Kihyun was going to do.

Kihyun took the device and stepped forward to the metal door. He stood right in front of the door, took a deep breath and placed all their last hope on his little guess. He placed the thin device right into a rectangle frame at the middle of the metal door.

“It fit in!” He turned around and widely smiled to his members.

The sound of the ticking clock was suddenly replaced by a loud whirring sound (that came from the metal door) that caused them to jump in their places (Jooheon did unmanly screamed a little bit). The timer device screen then turned to pitch black before flashed a bright green word of ‘UNLOCK’.

Kihyun took a deep breath, gripped the metal door handle and pushed it open to be met with stairs that lead down to nowhere he knew “Are you coming with me?” he looked back and asked the other.

The members nodded their heads and nervously followed the tiny guy down the stairs.

 

.....

 

_X WEREWOLF GAME is the first collaboration project of Sony and Forte Technology that is fully operated by using virtual reality system. With Sony’s advanced PlayStation Virtual Reality (PSVR) helmet and sensory seat, the players would be able to experience the game as if they were living in the game. They were able to move around in the game without any restriction with the help of the PSVR sensory seat. The PSVR helmet is design to equip the players with high quality visual and audio that would stimulate their sensory system to the maximum._

_The players would never know they were in a virtual reality world while they play the game._

_We, Monsta X are honored to be the first group of people to experience this exciting and thrilling game. You are invited to visit the testing booth where you can experience being in the game by yourself. We hope you would have fun and enjoy the game as much as we did._

 

_THANK YOU._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fanfic until the end. I love you all~  
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, I would really appreciate it

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this~


End file.
